Summer Fun
by Alvin'sBaby80
Summary: Summer Vacation is in full swing. This is the first Summer that the Chipmunks and Chipettes are together as couples. Let's see how it goes. Will they survive as couples or will they just be friends once again read on and you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Fun

Ch. 1

"Kickoff"

Brittany sat in class in deep thought thinking about how long it took her to finally land Alvin in her arms after being his best friend for so long. This would be her first summer as his girl and not just his best friend. She knew that his many fan girls hated her, but she tried not to let it get to her. All she knew was that she would never hurt Alvin like his past girlfriends did. She had Janet asking her why all of a sudden she was hanging around Alvin so much? She wondered if she should tell her or keep it to herself since they would be entering Middle School next year. She thought to herself

'I'll ask Alvin at lunchtime. '

She continued doing her work and thinking. Janet wasn't talking to Brittany at the moment because she was hiding something from her. Janet just kept glaring at Brittany because they were supposed to be best friends forever since Australia.

Vanessa smiled slyly and whispered in Lisa's ear.

'I have an idea, that lil pop tart's best friend is not talking to her right now. Maybe we can get her to become our friend so we can start off Middle School and destroy Brittany for taking Alvin from me.'

Lisa laughed trying not to get caught by the teacher.

"Yea right, you will never get her to turn against Brittany. You'll end up getting hurt if you even try. But you can try that's your problem. Now finish your test before you get put back in the fifth grade."

Finally Brittany finished her test and handed it into the teacher. Then she read her fashion magazine in silence as she waited for class to end. The teacher looked up looking at Vanessa.

"You better not be talking with the test on your desk Vanessa. I will give you an F and make you fail the fifth grade. This test in %80 of your grade young lady! Now no talking!"

Vanessa sighed and went back to her test in silence. Lisa just read her book in silence shaking her head. She finally finished her test and took it to the teacher. She read an article in a teen magazine getting excited about the upcoming concert. She had front seat and back stage passes also. She was so sure that after the concert she would have Alvin back. She smiled slyly flashing the passes in Brittany's face while she was reading her magazine. Brittany looked up at her and said.

"So what you have front row seat and backstage passes. Do you really think that I care? I happen to be in the group too so big whoop you're so lucky. Get over yourself you Alvin groupie."

Finally the bell rang and Brittany met up with her sisters by the lockers. Then the three sisters made their way to the cafeteria where Alvin and his brothers were already sitting with their friends. Alvin noticed Brittany was upset and tapped her lightly.

"Britt babe what's the matter? Do you have something on your mind that you want to talk about? Why is Janet not talking to you, I thought she was your best friend?"

Brittany sighed as she responded to her concerned boyfriend.

"I haven't told Janet that we are together yet and she has been avoiding me since."

Alvin looked at her.

"Britt if you think she can be trusted with knowing that we're together then tell her. Don't keep it from your best friend that has been with you through so much. I told Mike and Jake and they are happy for us. They actually asked me what took so long. She's over by the salad bar Britt go tell her or have her eat lunch with us?"

As Alvin sat back down Vanessa walked over to him flashing her passes and tickets in his face.

"I'll see you at the concert, and we'll see how long you stay with that lil pop tart you call your girl."

Alvin laughed and glared at her.

"Obviously you weren't paying attention to the concert were you? I sang Cry Me a River, so that is my answer to you Vanessa. You will never get me back understood. Now go by your little boy toy and leave me alone. I am with Brittany and that's final now bye."

Alvin's brothers laughed as they ate their lunch in silence. Jake and Mike high fived Alvin and also laughed.

"Wow bro that was cold! We never knew you had that side in you. So glad you are not with that lil groupie anymore. These two months you have been so happy being with Brittany or so it seems?"

Alvin bit his sandwich and smiled.

"Yes I am actually happy that Brittany is finally with me. We do have our disagreements but they rarely last long."

Simon also smiled as Jeanette sat next to him and ate her lunch in silence after he greeted her with a kiss. Theodore and Eleanor sat down and smiled at everyone. I think Janet is joining us? Si can you please pull up another chair so she can join us?"

Alvin was the one on the end and pulled up another chair to let Janet join them for lunch. Janet smiled as she sat down.

"Wow Alvin it took you long enough to ask the girl who was always right for you to be your girl. It was horrible how upset Britt was when you had that lil blonde in your arms instead of her. She was calling me every night asking about you because she missed you so much."

Brittany's cheeks turned bright red and Alvin laughed.

"Really Britt you missed me that much? You should've told me that when we talked on the phone. But no not you pretending you were so happy being with that jock strap Reuben."

Brittany fired back.

"Oh really you were telling me how great Vanessa was and happy she made you feel Alvin. So don't you dare start on me? You were just as bad as me so stop denying it!"

Simon buried his head in his book and sighed drowning out Alvin and Brittany arguing again. Theodore and Eleanor just ate their lunch not paying attention to their siblings arguing. Mike and Jake just sighed.

"Here we go again. You know you two we are going to start our summer vacation with a headache."

Alvin looked up and swallowed his pride.

"Ok Britt you made your point can we please not start our summer vacation arguing? Brittany?"

Brittany looked and smiled.

"Thank you Alvin and deal. We don't start our summer vacation arguing."

Simon and Jeanette sighed with relief and finished their lunch. The nine friends just continued talking amongst themselves. The bell rang and Alvin took the trash and threw it away in the compactor. Then he grabbed Brittany's hand as they made their way to their final class of the day along with his brothers and her sisters. After Alvin finished his exam he opened his comic book and read it in silence as everyone else finished their tests. Simon was the next one to finish and just sat and read his book. Jeanette was next and also read a book as she waited for the whole class to finish the test. Brittany was the next one to finish her test and read a teen magazine about the upcoming summer tour thinking if she and Alvin would have anytime together to spend during their tour.

Jeanette was just happy that Simon was finally holding her in his arms instead of Gillian. Eleanor was just relieved that she finally had Theodore in her arms. When everyone finished their tests the teacher took out the things for the end of school year party. The Chipmunks and Chipettes chose a table in the back to sit at during the party. Brittany sighed and sipped her iced tea. Alvin turned to her.

"Britt we have days off during our tour. We will spend time together stop worrying please. I think Dave is letting us share hotel rooms like he did in Switzerland."

At that she looked at him.

"Alvin we were just friends back then, we are a couple now it's completely different."

Alvin responded after he sipped his Gatorade.

"What is so different Britt? Exactly what are you worried about anyway? Nothing is going to happen between us. You listen to the cheerleaders too much I swear. We are only eleven. Besides all six of us are going to share the hotel room. We aren't going to be alone."

At that she sighed with relief and ate her food and smiled after she swallowed. Finally the report cards were issued and Alvin opened his carefully hoping he made it to the sixth grade and not stuck back in the fifth. He smiled when he saw promoted. He was going to sixth grade with his brothers, his girl and his brothers' girls. Simon looked at his brother.

"What were you worried about Alvin? You were doing fine this year. How could you even think you would be left back? You would've been told if you were getting left back. At least we will be home for a month of our summer vacation or is it only two weeks?"

Alvin read the tour schedule.

"Si we have two weeks until we leave for our tour, I wish it was a month. That's just the life of rock stars it's the curse of stardom I suppose. I wouldn't it trade it for anything and neither would you, Theodore, or the girls we love our fans."

Brittany rang in.

"Yes we surely do love our fans Alvin. At least we have two weeks before we go on tour. What are we going to do for two weeks any ideas?"

Alvin smiled at her.

"We will figure something out Britt. We always do. I know I am sleeping in till like noon. Even if you are my girl do not wake me up. Trust me you will hate me if you do. Just warning you babe."

At that Simon laughed.

"Yes Britt it's true you will definitely hate him if you wake him up. As for me and Teddy we are early risers unlike Mr. Popularity over there."

Alvin glared at his brother.

"You are looking to get pounded Brainiac."

Simon laughed.

"I am younger than you my job is to make your life miserable big brother."

Theodore ate and said nothing as Brittany watched the clock hoping school would end soon. Jeanette rang in.

"Brittany also sleeps until noon when we have no school. She will kill anyone that wakes her from her beauty sleep. At least the six of us are now together after so long."

Simon nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes indeed Jeanette. Two more minutes and summer break officially begins."

The bell rang and they all exited the school Brittany looked for Janet and scratched her head.

"Alvin didn't Janet say she will walk home with us after school today? Where is she?"

Alvin looked around.

"Maybe she decided to walk home alone? Britt here she comes will you please calm down. You are driving me nuts I swear."

Janet caught up with them.

"Sorry it took me so long my teacher had to fix a grade of mine she forgot to add in my extra credit work. I am joining you all in sixth grade next year. Brittany why were you worried? I told you I would walk home with you all today? Why don't we all meet up at the park in a few hours? Maybe for a friendly game of ball? You all are welcome to come in for a drink you know?"

Alvin looked as he responded.

"No it's okay Janet, we will see you and the others at the park in a few hours. I am going home to take a nap."

Mike laughed.

"Wow somebody is starting his summer break early? Okay Janet we will see you at the park in a couple of hours. Hey are your sisters coming in this summer?"

She laughed.

"They live with me silly. They just didn't feel like going to school today they already know they made it to the sixth grade they are both A students."

At that her sisters came out and looked at him shaking their heads.

"Wow Mike how long have you known us? We'll see you at the park in a few hours."

He walked with Alvin and the others until they came to his house.

"Okay Al see you all in a few hours. Jake left early because he had a doctor's appointment because he wants to try out for basketball in the sixth grade and needed a physical."

Alvin looked.

"Oh okay see you at the park in a few hours Mike. Don't forget to tell Trevor we are playing a ball game against you and the others bye Mike."

Mike smiled.

"No problem Al I'll call him see you in a bit."

As they walked home Brittany asked.

"Alvin are you really going to take a nap when we get back to your house? You don't seem sleepy."

He smiled at her.

"Yes Britt I am, why are you asking? Did you want to come over after school?"

She responded.

"Yea I was going to ask you, but if you're going to take a nap I'll go over to Ms. Miller's until we go to the park later."

He just looked at her.

"Britt you are allowed in our room while I sleep. Simon and the others will probably watch a movie until we go to the park anyway. I just have a headache that will not go away that is why I am taking a nap."

She looked at her boyfriend.

"Okay Alvin I'll join them and watch a movie while you sleep but I am sitting on your bed."

He shook his head as he used his key and unlocked the door.

"Okay Britt that's fine with me. Come on then."

They all entered the house and Alvin unarmed the house alarm. Then he made his way upstairs after he took an aspirin for his headache. Simon checked the answering machine and the five of them went up the stairs into the boys' room. Then Simon put a movie on as Alvin drifted off to sleep. Brittany took off her shoes and sat at the end of Alvin's bed watching the movie as her sisters cuddled up to his brothers and watched. Then she sighed as she watched his brothers holding her sisters and shook her head. All she could do was watch her boyfriend sleep as her sisters were being held by Simon and Theodore. She watched as the four of them drifted off to sleep in each other's' arms and sighed. Alvin woke up and saw how upset Brittany was and asked.

"Babe what is the matter? Come up here and lay by me, you are my girl now. Why didn't you just ask if you can lay next to me? You know I wouldn't mind. We aren't meeting our friends until six by the park. Come and take a nap with me Britt?"

She went up to the top of the bed and rested her head on Alvin drifting off to sleep soundly. As she slept he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead as he held her close and then he drifted back off to sleep. Dave came home and checked on his boys and saw them holding the girls and covered all six of them after he turned off the movie. Then he lightly tapped Alvin.

"What time are you all getting up? Aren't you going to spend your first day of summer vacation with your friends?"

Alvin opened his eyes and responded as he yawned.

"We are getting up at six to meet our friends at the park. I had a really bad headache when I got out of school today and decided to take a nap for a few hours. See you at six Dave. Yes I know the door stays open."

He drifted back off to sleep. Then Dave went downstairs and started working on songs for their upcoming summer tour. Around six o'clock Dave woke them up to meet their friends at the park. Brittany woke up and entered the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for the ball game against their friends. When everyone was ready they all walked toward the park.

In the meantime Janet and her sisters arrived at the park around six after six and were approached by Vanessa and her posse. Vanessa looked at Janet and glared.

"Some best friend that lil pop tart is to you. She won't even tell you who her new boyfriend is. Why don't you join us and we will all take her down in Middle School. Then her new boyfriend will dump her and we can all watch her cry her eyes out in front of the entire student body."

Janet glared at her and yelled.

"I already know who Brittany's new boyfriend is and refuse to join your little posse! Now either get out of my face or I swear you will see my Australian temper you blonde pig! I am the one who told Alvin you were cheating on him with Brittany's ex. That is how you two got caught and you are just mad because Alvin told you to Cry Him a River he's with Brittany now deal with it and grow up you Groupie! I would never turn against my best friend. She is finally with the one she belongs with! Now get out of my face!"

Vanessa went to punch Janet and she grabbed her fist and knocked her on the floor breaking her nose and getting the blood on her shirt. Her sister Beth tried to get Janet off of Vanessa and got knocked into the tree. Then Elsa also tried to get Janet off of Vanessa and failed once again. Brittany heard screaming and ran letting go of Alvin's hand. The others ran after her. Brittany saw Janet beating up on Vanessa and was able to pull her off of her. Vanessa got up and glared at Brittany.

"I'll get you in Middle School you lil pop tart! Don't think I will stop at nothing to get Alvin back in my arms. You better watch your back I will make your life miserable!"

Brittany looked at her and grabbed her shirt glaring dead in her eyes.

"I dare you to try and make my life miserable! You think Janet damaged you, try and come after me and you will see exactly how much of a pop tart I am! Now get out of my face and get to the doctor and get your nose checked! Did I stutter! Now get lost Vanessa you aren't wanted here!"

Vanessa and her posse ran off as she held her nose still bleeding from Janet punching her. Jeanette helped up Beth and Eleanor helped Elsa up. Brittany looked at Janet.

"Come with me to my house and I will get you a shirt to wear while I wash your bloody one. Alvin I'll be right back don't start without us. "

Alvin nodded.

"No problem babe we'll be at the field waiting for you two to come back. Come on everyone the others are already at the field."

After about fifteen minutes Brittany returned with Janet and they played their game until it was time for them to go home when it got dark. Throughout the entire game Mike stared at Beth and almost got hit in the head with the ball because he wasn't paying attention to the game. Jake ran in and caught the ball looking at him laughing.

"Man bro you really got it bad! Why don't you ask her out on a date if you like her so much? You are hopeless I swear! Well we lost against the Chipmunks and Chipettes. It will feel so good to sleep in this week coming up no school for two months."

Beth saw Mike staring at her and walked over by him smiling.

"Mike if you like me then ask me out. Why don't we go on a date with Alvin, his brothers, and Brittany and her sisters? My sister Elsa was already asked out by Trevor not too long ago. My sister Janet will probably end up with Jake."

Janet overheard and crossed her arms.

"Really now, how do you even know that Jake likes me."

Alvin laughed.

"Hmm why don't you see where his eyes are if you don't think he likes you Janet. Its fine with us for you all to join us we are just going to a movie no big deal really. Besides he told me that he has liked you as long as I liked Brittany and was in denial like I was."

Brittany laughed as she grabbed Alvin's waist and he held her hands by his waist.

"I can't believe you just admitted it Alvin. I am so glad I have you now. Your phone is ringing Alvin I think dinner is ready let's get home. There goes my phone too. Come on Jean and Ellie we have to head home dinner is ready."

Brittany answered her phone.

"Yes Ms. Miller we are on our way home, we just have to drop off our friends at home and we will be home see you in a bit."

She hung up her phone and they all headed down the street toward their houses. After they dropped off Mike, Jake, Trevor, Janet, Beth, and her sisters Alvin and his brothers walked the girls to their door and kissed them goodnight. Then they all headed home to eat their dinner and stay up and watch a movie with Dave before they headed to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Fun

Ch. 2

"A Surprise for the Girls"

Back at Miss Miller's house Brittany and her sisters saw a commercial about one of their favorite bands were playing tomorrow night. Brittany heard a knock on the door and answered. There stood Janet and her sisters.

"Britt great news our mom was able to score us great seats for the New Kids on the Block concert and backstage passes. For one night we will be up close to those five great looking boys from Boston. We are so lucky too bad you don't have the money like our mom. "

Brittany sighed.

"Sorry we can't hope you all have fun though. Take plenty of pictures we have rehearsals all week for our big tour in two weeks."

Janet looked.

"You are celebrities you should have no problem getting the tickets. Don't you all know them in person?"

Jeanette seen how upset Brittany was and stepped in.

"Just because we are celebrities doesn't mean we know them in person. You girls enjoy the concert bye now."

After Jeanette closed the door Alvin was finishing up his paper route and overheard them gloating and seen how upset Brittany was. He wasn't paying attention and crashed into a tree with his bike. Janet ran over to help him up and he glared at her.

"I am fine and don't need any help. "

He gets back on his bike and heads home where Dave is in his garden. He taps him and makes Dave hit his head. Dave rubs his head.

"Ouch, what is it Alvin? Why are you interrupting me while I am in the garden? Are you done with your paper route?"

Alvin sighs.

"Yes Dave I am finished, but wish there was something I can do for Britt and her sisters."

Dave stood up and asked.

"What do you mean by that? Alvin what is on your mind?"

Alvin puts his bike in the garage and began.

"While I was on my way home from my paper route I overhead Janet and her sisters gloating to the girls about their concert tickets and backstage passes to The New Kids Concert this weekend. I know how much they love them, and want to get the tickets for them. I just don't know how to. They are one celebrity we don't know personally Dave. What can I do?"

Simon overheard and responded.

"Well maybe the three of us can put our money together if you didn't spend it all yourself brother dear. Then just maybe we can get the tickets for them, but if you did spend all your money we can't help the girls. How much do you have Alvin?"

Alvin looked in his wallet and counted all his money that he was saving for his new skateboard and looked at Simon.

"I have about eighty-dollars saved unless Dave will give me my money early for my paper route. Each ticket is about forty. But her friends have backstage passes and to get those it will cost a lot more."

Dave came in.

"You boys go upstairs put your money together and I will see what I can do. Go on boys let me see what I can do."

In the meantime in their room the girls were listening to their New Kids tape and sigh. Then they look at each other.

"Wish we could go to that concert. Too bad we don't know them personally, yay after the concert they will shove the pictures in our faces and make us feel really bad. Some best friends they are."

Back at the Seville house Alvin paces back and forth in his room shaking his head. Simon and Theodore looked at their older brother.

"Alvin if anyone can figure something out it will be Dave. We just have to be patient and wait. Let's hope he can do something or the girls will be upset. They are the only famous people we don't really know."

Dave came in their room.

"Boys I think I have a solution. I just got off the phone with their manager Dave took a deep breath saying.

"We have no way to do it but I got backstage passes and Joey will have a surprise for her during the concert, I'm going to the studio to pick them up. You boys want to come with me?"

Alvin and his brothers ran after Dave as they got in the car and drove to Maurice Starr Entertainment. They took the elevator to the 13th floor and were met by the youngest member Joey. He looked down at the boys and smiled.

"Well come inside the other guys are rehearsing for the upcoming concert. So you three are The Chipmunks? I think I speak for all of us when I say we all are inspired by you three. Anyone want a drink?"

Alvin looked around the office and smiled saying.

"Yes I would like a root beer. We appreciate this a lot Joe. See our girlfriends' best friends were shoving their backstage passes in their faces and I was passing by when I saw how upset Brittany was. "

Joe looked at him.

"By any chance do you know their names? Oh by the way you and your girlfriends can party with us at the after party? Brittany is the one always in pink right?"

Alvin sipped his root beer and nodded.

"Yes she is the lead singer of the Chipettes. Their names are Janet, Beth and Elsa. They are supposedly her and her sisters' best friends."

Donnie came out of the recording studio.

"Well then Alvin let's surprise them in the middle of the concert. The only difference is that they won't be at the after party like you and your girls. We're just about done rehearsing for the concert. We'll all get a bite to eat after we give you the backstage passes, front row seats, and after party wristbands. How's that sound?"

Alvin smiled.

"Sounds great, won't they be surprised tomorrow night?"

Simon sipped his coke and smiled nodding also.

"That will be a shock to those three. Theodore are you paying attention or busy stuffing your face like usual?"  
Theodore looked up from his donut and smiled after he swallowed.

"Yes I am paying attention Simon, didn't want to talk with my mouth full. I just can't wait to see the girls' faces when we get to the theatre. "

After Donnie handed Alvin what he promised they all left in the New Kids' limo and went to get a bite to eat. After lunch they headed back to the house and Alvin hid everything in his drawer because the girls were due to come by later today. Simon looked at Alvin and asked.

"Is it necessary to blindfold the girls tomorrow night Alvin? Exactly what are we supposed to tell them when they ask where we are going well big brother?"

Alvin sighed and looked at his brother.

"It's a surprise Simon, they aren't supposed to know about it. Will you please just trust me on this Brainiac?"

Simon sighed with his arms crossed.

"Every time I trust you we all get in trouble big brother! I can go down the list of how many times we trusted you and got grounded!"

Alvin glared at him.

"Well if my younger brother would stop trying to be the oldest then just maybe we won't get in trouble Simon! Remember I am born five minutes before you McBorington! Now enough!"

Theodore got mad and threw pillows at both of his brothers. Then they all had a pillow fight and laughed when he and Alvin got Simon unexpected! Dave entered and said.

"Come on boys the girls are here. Alvin make sure you remember where you hid the surprise for the girls."

Alvin nodded and responded.

"Yes Dave I know. We'll be down in a couple of minutes."

He looked at both his brothers.

"Not a word to the girls. It is a surprise remember you two. I'll pound you both if either of you tell them about tomorrow kabish!"

They both gulped and nodded their heads. Then all three brothers headed downstairs. There the girls were watching TV and the same commercial came on.

"Don't miss out on the sold out New Kids on the Block Magic Summer Tour!"

Brittany sighed.

"See girls we are too late to get the tickets for tomorrow and we had the money too. Yay Saturday afternoon they will come and shove their pictures in our faces! Life as rock stars stinks sometimes."

Alvin and his brothers held the girls and held them close.

"It will be okay ladies. Maybe next time they perform you can all go. But you three have us in your arms a dream that our fans will never, make a reality!"

Brittany looked up at Alvin as he wiped her tears.

"But Janet and her sisters are going tomorrow night! They are going to take a million pictures and shove it in our faces! We can't face them after that. Life is so cruel."

Alvin held her close and smiled.

"You have talent babe. That is something they can't take from you three. We have reservations at your favorite Italian restaurant ladies."

The girls smiled as they took their waists as they got in Dave's car. The night went by and they all laughed forgetting about the concert they couldn't attend tomorrow night. After their date the boys walked the girls to the door and kissed them goodnight. Then they went straight home and headed to bed after Alvin checked one more time in the place he put the surprise for the girls for tomorrow night.

At the Chipettes house Brittany and her sisters were watching TV until it was nearly bed time and fell asleep listening to the "Hangin' Tough" tape still upset they couldn't go tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Fun

Ch. 3

"Surprise Night"

Saturday arrived and Brittany's cell rang, she saw the caller ID and ignored it. Then she got out of bed and entered the kitchen where Miss Miller was making breakfast. Then she set the table and sat down waiting for breakfast.

"Miss Miller is there any way that you can get us tickets for the concert tonight?"

Miss Miller looked at her.

"Sorry dear I tried to get them yesterday, but they were sold out. There are other concerts Brittany. Besides you are weeks away from going on tour with The Chipmunks. It shouldn't be bothering you like it is dear."

Brittany sighed.

"It is bothering me, they are my favorite boy band and Jeanette and Eleanor's also. Our best friends are going and are going to shove it in our faces! It is so unfair that we are celebrities and can't get tickets."

Miss Miller sat down and explained.

"Brittany this is why David and I teach you all how to do chores and earn money. Just because you all are celebrities doesn't mean you can always get what you want. Becoming famous at such a young age kids tend to think they can use their money for anything that they want. We allow you six to live a normal life by going to school, and making friends. We do it because we love you all."

Brittany was still upset but smiled and hugged her stepmother tightly.

"I understand Miss Miller. If Janet or her sisters call we are not home right now?"

Miss Miller nodded.

"Yes dear can you get your sisters breakfast is ready?"

She headed upstairs and got her sisters out of bed. Then they all ate their breakfast and talked about their day with the boys. Jeanette looked and sipped her orange juice.

"Simon said that it would be a great night for all of us tonight but told me it's a surprise. I wonder what they are up to today."

Eleanor looked and smiled.

"Yes Teddy told me the same thing. Britt what did Alvin tell you about tonight?"

She looked up and sighed.

"That it would be a fun night with them, but wouldn't tell me where we are going. What are they up to?"

Her sisters shrugged.

"Whatever it is it's going to be fun Britt. They are trying to keep our minds off the concert and make sure we enjoy ourselves. That is what boyfriends do for their girls. Britt you have to cheer up, don't let Alvin see you like this."

At the Chipmunk house Simon was the first one up and headed downstairs to where Theodore was cooking breakfast. He set the table and then he entered the living room where Dave was working on a few songs for them to do on the tour. Dave looked at Simon.

"The only reason Alvin wants to use the blindfolds is to surprise the girls Simon. As soon as you get backstage you can take them off of the girls. Speaking of Alvin can you get him please Theodore just put breakfast on the table."

Simon headed upstairs to their room and saw their older brother still asleep in bed. Then he walked over to his bed and tapped him gently.

"Alvin get up breakfast is ready its noon. It's on the table getting cold."

Alvin woke up and stretched.

"Okay Simon I am coming. I'll be right down. Did you say anything to Jeanette about tonight?"

Simon shook his head.

"No I just told her they will have fun tonight that's all. Do you think Theo told Eleanor?"

Theodore appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"No I did not say anything to Ellie. I just told her they will enjoy tonight. Now can you two please get downstairs and eat breakfast it is getting cold."

Simon and Alvin headed downstairs and ate their breakfast in silence. Then around two-thirty they all rehearsed for their tour. When rehearsal ended at five-thirty they went for dinner and happened to see Janet and her sisters in their New Kids' t-shirts. Brittany shook her head and continued to eat her food without looking at them at the table across from them. Then she turned to Alvin.

"They think they are all that because they got backstage passes and front row tickets to tonight's concert. Janet tried to call me this morning and shove it in my face more. So if you called Alvin I am sorry that I didn't answer just didn't want to hear her mouth again."

He sipped his root beer.

"No babe I didn't call you, I just woke up at noon anyway. Trust me you will enjoy yourselves tonight I can assure you of that. Come on let's get you three home so you can get ready and we will pick you up at 7. Don't pay attention to them Britt let's go."

They dropped the girls off at Miss Miller's and then headed home to get ready also. They couldn't wait to see the surprised face on the girls when they got back stage. Alvin dialed Joe's number and he answered.

"Okay Alvin listen when you six get to the theater, you meet us in the back where we get ready to hit the stage. During the concert we will bring the girls on stage and sing Please Don't Go Girl to them and since Donnie is Eleanor's favorite he will sing Cover Girl to her okay. See you in a bit one more rehearsal and sound check before show time. Joe out."

Alvin explained the plan to his brothers and they both nodded. After they got ready the limo pulled up to their house and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore got in with Dave. Then they all went to the door to get Brittany and her sisters placing a blindfold on each of their eyes. Brittany was upset.

"Alvin, why is there a blindfold on my eyes. You are going to mess up my hair. Where are we going?"

Alvin responded.

"You'll see when we get there babe. Stop hitting me Brittany I am not going to do anything to you. Brittany!"

She put her nose up.

"Fine then I am not talking to you Alvin Seville if you don't tell me where we are going?"

He looked and responded getting annoyed.

"Is that a promise?"

Simon and Theodore just shook their heads. Finally the limo pulled up and they helped the girls out of the limo. Brittany stepped on Alvin's foot with her heel and he yelled.

"Brittany!"

Simon and Theodore couldn't help but laugh. Alvin put up his fist.

"You two are going to get it I swear!"

Dave glared at him.

"Alvinnn! No fighting your brothers come on before we get stuck in the middle of these crazy fans! I thought your fans were crazy! We are going in through the back."

When they arrived backstage Alvin took off Brittany's blindfold and she crossed her arms. She was about to yell at Alvin when she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her she froze.

"You're Joey from New Kids on the Block! But how?"

Joe looked.

"Hmm maybe you owe somebody an apology? "

He was pointing at Alvin. She just froze not saying anything realizing she is backstage at the New Kids concert. Then she went by Alvin and kissed him.

"How did you manage? You told us that they were the only celebrities you don't know in person?"

Alvin responded as he grabbed her waist.

"We recently met them the day that you were upset with Janet and her sisters. I was coming back from my paper route when I happen to hear the whole thing. I also crashed into a tree but I am okay."

Joe shook his head and called to them.

"Well then come back here to meet the others. Don't worry Brittany your so called best friend and her sisters don't come back here till after the show. None of them will know you are here."

She took Alvin's hand as they made their way back to where Danny, Donnie, Jordan and Jonathan were just sitting and chatting till they hit the stage. Jeanette and Eleanor hugged Simon and Theodore smiling.

"This is definitely starting out to be enjoyable boys."

Alvin smiled and winked at Joe and Donnie. Then they winked back. The curtain call came and Joe looked at Alvin.

"Go on you six take your seats see you in a bit. Remember Alvin you are in the row in front of Janet and her sisters so they can't see them until the right time. Go on we are hitting the stage!"

Alvin and his brothers took the girls' hands and made their way to their seats. Behind them Brittany could hear Janet talking to her sisters.

"Too bad Brittany and her sisters couldn't be here tonight. We are going to get so many pictures."

The concert went on and Brittany and her sisters were screaming and singing along to all the songs they were performing while Alvin and his brothers also listened and sang along but didn't scream. Finally Brittany's favorite song came up and she stared at Joe as he made his way over to where her and her sisters were as he sang. Then he grabbed all three of their hands and sang "Please Don't Go Girl" to them as they smiled and froze in place. When the song ended they hugged the boys again and rested their heads on their shoulder as they sang "I'll Be Loving You Forever". Janet heard the beat to "Cover Girl" and was so sure that she would be called to go on stage as Donnie sang to her. As he made his way to the edge of the stage he grabbed Eleanor's hand and brought her up on stage and sang to her. Janet's mouth dropped along with her sisters and they were in shock when Donnie brought her back to her seat. The concert ended with their big hit "Hangin' Tough".

Soon after the guys exited the stage Alvin and his brothers took the girls' hands and made their way backstage where Janet and her sisters were.

"How did you manage? You told us that you couldn't make it because you didn't have the money? Best friends do not lie to best friends Brittany you have some explaining to do."

Brittany glared trying to stay cool.

"Oh really and best friends don't gloat about things to their best friends either. Shall I go back to last night you shoving your front row tickets and backstage passes in my face! Well!"

She stormed off along with her sisters. Alvin looked at her.

"That was the best thing to do Britt, you don't need friends like that. Now you know that she probably was using you three because of your stardom being in the Chipettes? That is not all we have in store for you three? There is more."

Brittany looked.

"What do you mean by more?"

Alvin showed her the wristbands to the after party and smiled.

"We get to party with our new friends also. Well after their meet n greet. Let's make ourselves scarce before we all get recognized and trampled."

One of the New Kids' security guards escorted them to the room where the after party was being held and said.

"They will be here soon you just relax in here where you won't get recognized. Don't worry you all will be safe here. "

In the meantime at the meet and greet Janet looked at her sisters while they were in line to get their posters autographed.

"Did Brittany and her sisters just end their friendship with us or was I hearing things? Did you two hear me?"

Beth sighed and glared.

"Yes Janet they did. You had to go and be all big and bad with the backstage passes we had and this is what happened. Our three best friends want nothing to do with us! Just great be prepared to be hated when we go back to school! We might as well transfer to another school?"

After the meet and greet The New Kids made their way to the after party and went by them.

"So did you all enjoy yourselves tonight? With that said let the party start?"

The night went on and they all enjoyed being at the after party. After the party they said goodbye as they got in the limo and headed home. The ride home the girls fell asleep on the boys and were held close by them. Dave put his head back.

"Tonight has been a long day and night. We all need to get home and get some rest. We have another week before the tour kicks off. You all officially know every single celebrity now."

Dave saw how tired the girls were and called Miss Miller who was up waiting for her girls to go home. She gave them permission to spend the night at the boys' house and Dave picked up some night clothes and outfits for tomorrow from her before they headed to the house. When they arrived at the house the boys shook the girls and woke them up. After Alvin used his key him and his brothers went up to their room and got ready for bed. In the spare room Brittany and her sisters got ready for bed and headed to bed. Dave went in both rooms to check on them and then he headed to bed himself after a long week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Fun

Ch.4

"Last Week of Summer Vacation"

The tour ended back at home and Brittany was in the dressing room talking to her sisters.

"Just think girls Middle School we will be the boys' girlfriends not just their best friends. After tonight we can enjoy our last week of vacation with our boyfriends."

Jeanette looked at her sister.

"That's if you and Alvin can keep your relationship together. The way you both flirt will not be good for the relationship."

Eleanor sighed as she fixed her mouthpiece.

"Let's hope they don't fight like they used to as just friends. Ladies we are entering Middle School more drama and a lot of things can happen. It is up to us to keep our relationships with the boys after watching from a distance as they held other girls instead of us."

Dave knocked on their door.

"Come on ladies it is show time. After tonight you all can rest a little before school starts in a week."

In the boys' dressing room Alvin was fixing his cap when Simon tapped him.

"So Alvin do you think you will be able to keep your relationship with Brittany since you are nothing but a flirt?"

Alvin held his fist to his brother.

"You know what Si, you are really cruising for me to hurt you! I am with Brittany now and will not let anything get between us do I make myself clear? Stop telling me how to handle my relationship, worry about your own instead of giving me advice."

Theodore shook his head.

"Okay you two enough now, we are going on after the girls we don't need to be fighting. Alvin you know how your voice gets when you get angry. How bout we remind you about Mr. Heart Throb when Simon here took your spotlight! You got bad reviews would you like that to happen again? Well?"

Alvin shook his head.

"No Teddy I don't that was just horrible and embarrassing! At least after tonight we can enjoy the rest of our summer vacation with the girls. That's our cue boys lets go out with a bang. "

After the girls went off the stage they knocked on the boys' dressing room. Alvin answered.

"We are coming let me fix my mouthpiece. Simon and Theodore let's go we go on in less than a minute."

When he opened the door Brittany smiled at him.

"Come on Alvie your fans are screaming for you three."

Alvin glares at her.

"I hate when you call me that. See you after the show ladies."

Brittany smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Just wanted to make sure you are paying attention Alvin. We will be in the front row watching you three on stage see you in a bit."

He smiles back at her and kisses her back. Then Eleanor and Jeanette kiss his brothers as they head out to the stage as the curtain was down. Brittany and her sisters take their seats in the front row and watch as Dave gets on the microphone.

"Good evening everyone now without further ado here are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks. Take it away boys."

The curtain rose and Alvin played his guitar as he sang.

 _ **I remember you callin' sayin'  
That things were through with us  
I had a hard time dealin' with it  
Just started moving on**_

 _ **Got back my feelin', chillin'  
Started healin', gettin' back even  
Now you seem to be everywhere lately  
Too much to be coincidentally**_

 _ **Why you wanna lead me on?  
I'm not the boy you want (No no)  
So girl don't  
Keep me hangin'**_

 _ **(Chorus)  
You won't let me let go  
Got me thinking its on  
Girl, you know that you're wrong  
You won't  
You won't let me let go  
Always ringing the phone  
Goodbyes don't mean hello  
Love me, leave me alone  
You won't  
You won't let me let go**_

 _ **You won't  
You won't let me let go**_

 _ **When I finally started datin'  
Making moves on the single scene  
I never seen you so jealous  
Tellin' the other girls that you're still with me**_

 _ **You might think it's funny, honey  
I ain't laughin  
You know I think I've got it  
'Cause you seem to be everywhere lately  
Too much to think coincidentally**_

 _ **Why you wanna lead me on?  
I'm not the boy you want  
So girl don't  
Keep me hangin'**_

 _ **(Chorus) 2x  
You won't let me let go  
Got me thinkin' its on  
Girl, you know that you're wrong  
You won't  
You won't let me let go  
Always ringing the phone  
Goodbyes don't mean hello  
Love me, leave me alone  
You won't  
You won't let me let go**_

 _ **(Let me let go)  
You won't  
You won't let me let go**_

 _ **You won't let me let go  
Got me thinkin' its on  
Girl you know that you're wrong  
You won't  
You won't let me let go**_

Brittany was the first one up dancing to the beat and screaming like a fan girl. Her sisters just shook their heads. Brittany bopped both of them.

"Don't look at me like that you two. We are here to support our men. You two are boring now get up and enjoy the show they do it for us. They both knew they wouldn't win this and got up and joined Brittany. All three of them were dancing and singing along as the boys performed. Alvin smiled right at Brittany and she smiled back at him. She was still in shock after so long of liking Alvin he was finally hers.

After the last song the boys bowed and the curtain fell. They exited the stage and went back to their dressing room. Brittany and her sisters met them and smiled at all three of them as they were embraced by them. The limo came and the six of them got in and headed back to their houses. Miss Miller was outside waiting for the girls and smiled at them.

"So you three have one more week of summer vacation to relax. Do you all have any plans for the rest of the vacation?"  
Brittany smiled as she hugged her stepmother.

"No not really probably just relax and hang out. Since our three best friends decided to stab us all in the back. Sometimes I wonder if rock stars should even have friends. "

Alvin knew Brittany was upset and smiled at her.

"Britt I only have a few friends that haven't changed since I became a rock star. They all knew us before we became huge and stayed true friends with us despite our fame. Maybe you three will meet some new friends. Don't worry too much about it right now. I have an idea. How about tomorrow we all go to the beach and relax? We all pretty much had a really long summer with the tour. What do you say Britt?"

She nodded and yawned.

"Okay Alvin we will go to the beach tomorrow. See you in the morning. Goodnight Alvin I love you."

He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Goodnight Britt see you at eight in the morning."

She watched as Alvin and his brothers walked home and smiled at her sisters.

"Come on girls let's get some sleep for the beach tomorrow. I do need to work on my tan. I am so light."

Jeanette and Eleanor just giggled.

"Okay Britt you work on your tan and we will get some relaxation in the sea water. Let's head to bed and sleep in our own beds finally!"

The next morning Theodore was the first one up and made breakfast. Simon was the next one up and shook his head as Alvin was still asleep in his bed. Then he headed downstairs and looked at Theodore cooking breakfast.

"You know Alvin is still asleep Theo. None of the girls are here either. Do you think the girls will be up?"

Theodore looked at Simon.

"Yes Ellie just called me, they are waiting for Brittany she can't decide which bikini to wear. They won't be here till 7:30a."  
Back at the Chipettes house Eleanor shook her head as she put breakfast on the table.

"Jeanette is she ready yet?"

Jeanette shook her head.

"No she is still complaining about what bikini to wear. I told her we are going to call Alvin and she said that she doesn't care."

Eleanor went up the stairs and knocked on their bedroom door.

"Brittany hurry up or I will wake Alvin up and you will deal with a grumpy chipmunk all day. Pick a bikini already!"

Brittany yelled through their bedroom door.

"I am not leaving until I find a perfect bikini to wear today. Call him I don't care!"

Eleanor grabbed her phone and dialed Alvin's cell.

Alvin heard his cell ring and looked at his alarm clock.

'Why are they calling me? They all know I want to sleep for at least 10 more minutes. Forget it I am up and this day is not going well already!'

As he picked up his cell screaming was heard in his ear.

'Alvin Brittany refuses to leave unless she finds the perfect bikini to wear! Sorry did I wake you?'

He hits his head.

'Yes Eleanor I am up and will be right over!'

He gets up and gets dressed. Then he heads downstairs putting his cap on. Theodore looks and is about to give Alvin his breakfast and Simon shakes his head.

"He'll eat when he gets back. He is not in a very good mood I see."

Theodore saw his brother's face and gulped.

'Please don't tell me Ellie woke Alvin up before his alarm went off.'

Then he heard the door slam and shook his head looking at Simon.

"We are all in for a very long day with our cranky brother."

Dave came in the kitchen.

"Boys where is Alvin and why did my door slam?"

Simon looked.

"Well I am assuming Alvin was asleep when Eleanor called him and woke him up. So we are in for a very long day he is not in a very good mood."

Dave looks.

"Really didn't notice. Anyway boys let's get our lunch together I am not buying food on the beach."

In the meantime Alvin came to the street where the girls lived and knocked on the door. Ms. Miller answered.

"Hello Alvin dear what are you doing here?"

He looks and yawns.

"Where is Brittany?"

Miss Miller responded.

"In her room still getting ready for about an hour now."

Eleanor looks from the bar and smiles offering him a cupcake. Jeanette comes up behind her and bops her.

"This is not the right time Ellie and it is 720 in the morning, what is wrong with you?"

As Alvin entered the house he glared at Eleanor and she gulps. Jeanette goes to the table and eats her breakfast as she watches Alvin go up the stairs. Alvin knocks on the door.

"Brittany will you hurry up already? It's only the beach, and it is seven twenty in the morning."

Brittany opens the door and answers.

"I can't decide what bikini to wear Alvin. I have no beautiful bikinis."

He shakes his head.

"Brittany you have so many bikinis will you just choose one already?"

She sits on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Then I am not going Alvin!"

He sees one that she has never worn before and hands it to her.

"Here now get dressed already! I mean it Brittany I am not in a very good mood right now!"

She takes it and smiles at him.

"Okay Alvin I'll be right down go get something to eat you look horrible. Did you sleep?"

Alvin looks.

"No your sister woke me up in a deep sleep."

She looks.

"Which sister if I may ask so I can kill her."

He yawns again.

"Don't worry I'll get her you don't have to. Now hurry up and get ready or we will not get a parking spot."

He exits the room and heads downstairs. Then he sits on the couch still waiting for Brittany to come down. Finally she comes downstairs and they all get in Miss Miller's car after Eleanor cleans the dishes. When she gets there Dave and his brothers exit the house after they make sure Lily has enough food and water while they are gone. Through the ride to the beach Alvin is silent and Brittany sighs as she looks out of the window.

'Nice way to start off my day, my boyfriend is not saying a word to me. This is not going to be a good day at all.'

When they got to the beach Miss Miller picked the perfect spot and Brittany decided to leave Alvin alone because he was really not in good mood thanks to one of her sisters waking him up. Theodore went in the water with Eleanor, Simon, and Jeanette while Dave set up the towels and put up the umbrellas. Alvin just laid on his chair with his music on his ears with his sunglasses on with his eyes closed. Brittany put her sunglasses on and read her fashion magazine while she laid on her chair.

Dave shook his head and called to Alvin.

"I am going in the water, please keep an eye on our stuff. Brittany you should wear sunblock or you will get a sun burn."

Brittany sighed.

"I know Dave but I can't reach my back to put it on."

Alvin looked and tapped her.

"Britt turn around and let me put it on your back. Sorry about being like this but you know how I get when I am woken up. In a little bit we will walk the boardwalk and browse a little okay. I am going for a swim to wake myself up. Can you watch the stuff please?"

She smiled and put her hair back down, and went back to her magazine.

"Thank you Alvin. I'll watch the stuff while you go for a swim."

He took his shirt off and Brittany grabbed it because some girls were looking to grab it. She put it behind her head and watched as he jumped in the ocean. Then she went back to her magazine. Then he swam by where Dave and his brothers were. Simon knew he was up to no good and tapped Dave.

"Did you bring the video camera? I think we are about to see a nice show?'

Dave got out of the water and dried off putting the video camera on. Then Brittany looked up and saw where Alvin was.

"Dave I'll tape you can go back in the water."

He hands it to her and joins his boys back in the water. Alvin went under water quietly and came up behind Eleanor dunking her under! Then Eleanor looks around and accuses Theodore.

"Why did you do that?"

Theodore shrugged.

"What I do I am here swimming minding my own business. Maybe you lost your footing."

Simon tried not to laugh as he sees Alvin coming up behind Eleanor picking her up and throwing her in the ocean water. Then Theodore couldn't help himself and started laughing as Eleanor came back up. She saw Alvin and swam after him.

"Alvin why you? Get back here so I can get you back."

Alvin laughs.

"You have to catch me first Eleanor. That's what you get for waking me up 20 minutes before I am getting up!"

Brittany turned off the video camera and dove in grabbing Alvin from behind dunking him under giggling.

"Maybe Ellie can't catch you but I can chipmunk boy."

Alvin smiled and grabbed Brittany also dunking her under.

"Oh really well I got you back missy."

She just giggled as Alvin tickled her as he held her in the water. Simon shook his head as he also held Jeanette. Eleanor was still a lil upset at Alvin but also knew that he would've gotten her back. She cheered up a little when Miss Miller called to them.

"That was a nice little family home video. Glad you are in a better mood Alvin."

After they swam for a little bit Alvin dried off and looked for his shirt.

"Britt did you see my shirt?"

She smiled and handed it to him.

"I had it because one of your fan girls was trying to get it. Can we walk along the boardwalk now please Alvin?"

He put his shirt back on and grabbed his wallet. Then he took Brittany's hand and walked along the boardwalk. They came to a store and Brittany kept looking at a very pretty red and pink bikini with a cover up that had beads at the end. He knew she wanted it when she said.

"That is exactly what I was looking for, but I don't have the money to get it right now. I guess I'll come back for it when I get paid?"

Alvin sighed and looked at her.

"Go ahead Britt I will get it for you just make sure you get the right size. Brittany!"

Brittany looked at him.

"Are you sure Alvin? I can get it next week."

He sighed.

"Yes Brittany I'll get it for you."

She picked out her size and smiled at him as he paid for it.

"Thank you Alvin."

He smiled as he handed Brittany her bag and put his wallet back in his pocket. Vanessa was with her boyfriend and yelled out.

"Wow Alvin you got yourself a gold digger for a girl. I never asked you to buy me anything, oh by the way I am moving to another state. So you will never have a chance to get me back."

He smiled.

"Good riddens to you, do I really look like I care Vanessa? You' re the one who cheated on me and every time we went to the mall you always asked me to get something for you. So don't even stand there and lie. You are the gold digger not Brittany! Goodbye and good luck in your new state. Britt come on let's get back."

Brittany wanted to punch her but Alvin stopped her.

"Babe it's not worth it. You have me now and she is just jealous that is all it is. I think Si and Theo want to go for a walk with Jean and Ellie? Besides I thought you wanted to work on your tan?"

She smiled as he took her hand and they made their way back to where everyone was. Dave looked at them.

"So how was your walk? You know we packed some sandwiches if you two are hungry."

Alvin sat up on his chair and ate one of the sandwiches while Brittany ate a cucumber sandwich and smiled at Alvin.

"Thank you for my new bikini Alvin. I am so glad that you are finally mine, sorry about being so stubborn about admitting that I liked you."

He smiled as he sipped his Gatorade.

"Don't apologize babe, I was no better. We are together now that is all that matters right now. After I eat I am taking a nap."

She smiled at him.

"Okay Alvin I'll be working on my tan while you do that."

Dave smiled.

"Make sure you put sun block on Alvin, just because you're a chipmunk doesn't mean you won't get a sun burn."

Alvin looked at him.

"I know Dave that is why I am leaving my shirt on right now. "

After he ate he lie on his chair and drifted off to sleep after he adjusted the umbrella above his chair. Brittany smiled as she watched him sleep and sighed. Then she put her head back and read her magazine.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor returned from their walk and ate their lunch talking amongst themselves as Alvin napped. Around two thirty they headed home and took showers after a long day at the beach. Brittany looked at her neck and shook her head.

"I got a little sun burn on my neck and it is burning. Why me?"

Alvin came up behind her.

"You'll be fine Britt, it's not that much of a big deal. Miss Miller has a date tonight so you three are staying here over night. Come on dinner is ready. After they all finished dinner they all watched a movie until it was time to go to bed. Alvin lie in his bed while Brittany put the aloe on her neck in the bathroom where she got burnt and struggled with her pajama top trying to keep it from rubbing against her sunburn. Alvin knocked on the bathroom door.

"Britt why don't you wear one of my shirts to bed they are a little looser than your pajama top?"  
She exited the bathroom with her sports bra on under her robe and answered.

"Are you sure it won't rub against my sun burn?"

He went to his drawer and pulled out a shirt and handed it to her.

"Yes Britt I am sure go put this on and you will get some sleep."

She took his shirt from him and entered the bathroom again taking off her bra. Then she put on his shirt and threw her robe on over herself as she exited the bathroom.

"Thank you Alvin, you are right it is a lot looser than my pajama top. Well I am heading to bed, goodnight Alvin I love you."

He smiled at her and kissed her goodnight as she exited his room and entered the spare room where her sisters were already fast asleep.

"Goodnight Britt I love you to see you in the morning."

He waited until she closed the spare room door and entered his and his brothers' room taking off his shirt to get ready for bed. Simon looked up at him.

"Alvin you don't wear pajamas to bed anymore? You are only eleven not exactly a teen yet you know."

Alvin looked at Simon.

"I still wear the pajama pants Brainiac just not a shirt. You know you are very annoying I swear."

Theodore sat up.

"Simon leave him alone before you get pounded. So what he doesn't wear a shirt to bed what is the big deal really? I wore my feety pajamas till I was like ten. Just go to sleep and mind your own business goodnight Alvin and Simon."

Alvin pulled his bed down and fell asleep after he took off his cap soundly. Then Simon took off his glasses and also fell asleep soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Fun

Ch.5

"Last Week of Vacation"

At the Chipettes' house Brittany stared at her calendar and sighed looking at the first day of Middle School so close and how much she dreaded it. One good thing came out of it though. Friday night was Steve's end of summer party. This year was truly awarding. Because this year Alvin was her boyfriend and not just her best friend anymore. Then Saturday was the day they all go school shopping for new clothes. New backpacks, and new school supplies. She loved to shop even if it was back to school shopping.

Jeanette seen that her sister was upset and put her hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Hey Britt at least we all are finally with the boys after so many years of dealing with seeing them in other girls' arms instead of ours."

Her phone rang and she answered.

"Hey Alvin, what time will you three be here to pick us up for the party?"

On the other end Alvin answered.

"Around five-thirty babe. The party starts at six. What are you so worried about, I hear it in your voice while you talk to me."

She sighs as she responds to him.

'Alvin the girls at the party that will flirt with you. You know how jealous I get when other girls look at you. I don't want to get in a fight with one of your fan girls. Do they know that you're taken or not.'

He sighs as he responds.

'Britt of course they know I am taken. Will you please stop worrying, I am begging you. Just have fun at the party with me and don't pay attention to them. Britt please I really do not want to turn this into a fight.'

His voice rose.

'Brittany!, will you please stop! That's it I am hanging up see you tomorrow.'

In the meantime Simon looked up from his book as Alvin hung up his phone and put it in to charge.

"Relationship trust issues already? Wow bro you really have your hands full with Brittany. I hope this relationship lasts? You really have bad luck in relationships."

Alvin glared at his big brained brother.

"Si really, you are not helping me at all. Now I really have a bad headache from Brittany yelling in my ear. I am taking an aspirin and going to bed."

Theodore entered their room and looked at Alvin.

"Alvin what's the matter? I thought you were going to call Brittany?"

Alvin looked at his baby brother.

"I did call her Teddy. All she did was yell in my ear causing me to get a major headache. Why is she questioning my loyalty? We are only together a few months and she is already yelling at me accusing me of not being loyal to her."

Theodore responded to his elder brother.

"She does have a reason to worry Alvin you are a flirt. So you really shouldn't be getting angry at her. She is only acting like a girlfriend. So you had no right to hang up on her."

Alvin glared at him.

"Hey whose side are you on?"

Theodore looked as he pulled his bed down.

"No one's I am just telling you that she has every right to be worried because of your constant flirting with all the pretty girls."

Dave entered the room.

"Bed time boys, it is time you three get used to going to bed on time again. School is on Monday. Also you have six classes not just one teacher anymore Alvin."

Alvin pulled his bed down and crossed his arms.

"I hate school and wish it was never invented. Besides you have been putting us to bed early since last Sunday. It's Friday night Dave can you please let us stay up?"

Alvin saw his two younger brothers asleep and still pleaded with his father. Dave looked and gave in.

"Fine Alvin, but no later than ten thirty I mean it. TV off and lights off at ten thirty not a minute late or you will not go to Steve's party. Do I make myself clear? Alvinnn!"

Alvin looked and responded.

"Yes Dave ten thirty I will go to bed. I am not really tired that's why I asked if I can stay up a little later."

Alvin put on his VCR and watched one of his favorite movies until he drifted off to sleep. Around ten thirty Dave came in to make sure his eldest was asleep and stopped the tape and turned off his TV after he covered all three of his boys and turned off the lights. Then he headed to bed himself and slept soundly.

In the meantime at the Chipettes' house Brittany sat up in her bed and wrote in her diary about the fight she got into with Alvin earlier tonight. Both her younger sisters were asleep and Miss Miller entered their room.

"Brittany dear time for bed, you three have a nail and hair appointment tomorrow at twelve o'clock. Do you have something to wear or would you like me to buy you a new outfit?"

Brittany's frown turned into a smile.

"I just need a new shirt to go with my red and pink outfit. The shirt I had has gotten a little smaller on me, and maybe a new pair of shoes to go with my outfit too."

Miss Miller kissed her eldest and smiled.

"We will look around after your appointment Brittany dear. Goodnight and get some rest."

Brittany smiled and put her diary away and turned off her light. After she was covered Miss Miller kissed all three of her girls and headed to her room and drifted off to sleep.

~Saturday morning at the Chipettes' House~

Eleanor was the first one up when she smelled breakfast and headed downstairs. Then she set the table and went upstairs to their room to wake up her sisters. Jeanette was already in the shower and Brittany was still asleep. She shook her elder sister gently and watched as Brittany stretched. Then she backed away a little scared that she was going to get pounded. But to her amazement Brittany just threw on her robe and brushed her hair out. Then she looked at Eleanor.

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Alvin like I did last night Ellie. He might not talk to me at the party tonight."

Eleanor shrugged.

"He is your boyfriend you should know."

Brittany sighed and entered the bathroom to take her shower and called to Eleanor.

"After my shower I am getting dressed and will be right down."

Back at the Chipmunks' house Alvin woke up early and did his chores while Theodore made breakfast in the kitchen. Theodore looked at Simon who was at the kitchen table writing a list of school supplies and scratched his head.

"Is it me or did our older brother get up early and go do his chores? Usually Dave has to yell at him to do his chores. Could he be sick?"

Simon shrugged and went back to his list. Then Theodore continued to make breakfast. After Alvin finished his chores, he went upstairs to Dave's room. Dave came down and checked to make sure Alvin did his chores right. Then he asked.

"How much are you short for Brittany's gift Alvin?"

Alvin checked his wallet.

"I am about twenty dollars short. We are together almost three months and I want to get her something special."

Dave handed Alvin the twenty and smiled at him.

"That is your allowance for two weeks Alvin. Don't ask me again for an advance."

Alvin nodded and put it in his wallet with the rest of his money. Then he headed upstairs to their room and took a shower. When he got out he brushed his hair and got dressed. Then he headed to the kitchen and ate his breakfast asking his brothers.

"What time are we going to the mall to get the girls their gifts again?"

Simon looked at the receipt.

"We have to pick them up at four thirty at the jeweler. I hope you don't expect me to loan you the twenty you're short Alvin. I already loaned you the down payment."

Alvin looked at him.

"No Simon I have the rest of the money. I did my chores early so I could get it from Dave. I just hope Brittany appreciates it and stops accusing me of being a flirt. Then she told me last night that no one knows that I am taken and I told her that's not true. Then she got me so angry I hung up on her."

Simon sighed.

"Then at the party tonight show her that she is wrong. Then maybe she will understand that she is the only girl for you. That is all I can tell you Alvin, I have no other advice for this matter."

Hours passed and Alvin and his brothers went home to get ready and put each of the girls' gifts in gift bags. Around five o 'clock the boys went by the girls' house and went to pick them up. Miss Miller answered the door.

"Hello boys they will be down shortly. They bumped into some enemies of theirs after their appointment and ended up fighting. We got back late because when they fought their hair and nails got messed up. So they all had to get everything redone."

All three boys shook their heads as they waited. In the girls' room Brittany was having a fit because of what happened at the mall earlier.

"Jean you believe those fan girls going after us because we are with the boys? They have their nerve I swear. Alvin is going to have a fit with me and this black eye because one of them got me off guard. I already accused him of being a flirt and not telling anyone that we are together. I don't want to fight with him at the party tonight. I feel so stupid right now for yelling at him the way I did. "

Jeanette sighed and put the makeup on her eye that had the black eye and smiled.

"He won't notice the shiner Britt. Besides if I am not mistaken Miss Miller has already told the boys. Come on let's go we are already behind schedule."

Brittany put her heels on and descended from the stairs with her sisters and ran to Alvin hugging him.

"Alvin I am so sorry for yelling at you last night. Since I became your girl I haven't seen you flirting with other girls. Can you ever forgive me?"

Alvin smiled and embraced her.

"I can never stay mad at you long babe. Just don't ever accuse me of such a thing again that's all I ask. Hand me your wrist Britt and close your eyes until I say open them."

She closed her eyes and put out her wrist. Then Alvin put the bracelet on her wrist and kissed her on the cheek.

"You can open them now. Now shall we go?"

She smiled and kissed him back.

"Thank you so much Alvin. It's beautiful. I love you."

He smiled as he responded.

"I know you do Britt and I love you to. What is that behind your back?"

She smiled and handed him the gift bag and responded.

"Open it and you'll see you silly chipmunk."

Alvin opened it and smiled as he put his new watch on his wrist.

"Thank you Britt I love it."

Her sisters were also happy about the bracelets his brothers got for them. Then they also gave his brothers their watches.

They arrived at the party and Steve greeted them.

"Hey everyone go on by the refreshment table and get a bite to eat. The music will be on shortly. Hey Britt I want you to meet my girlfriend. She might be a great friend to you. She is a chipmunk and chipette fan. Don't worry she is not one of the obsessed fan girls. She just moved down this summer and will be going to our middle school. She also has two sisters that might get along with your sisters. After what Janet and her sisters did to you three. "

Brittany nodded and sat down next to Alvin as they ate their food. Then Jeanette and Eleanor sat by his brothers and also ate their food. Steve met his girlfriend and her sisters at the front door and introduced them to each other.

Sofia approached her.

"Hey Brittany I am so glad that you and Alvin are together. Steve told me stories about what you all went through with your exes. Can we be friends please? We are also from Australia and about a year apart from each other."

Brittany smiled at her. Then Sofia realized that she never told Brittany her name.

"How silly of me I am Sofia. Nice to meet you Brittany. My two sisters are very shy but very intelligent and were able to skip the fifth grade and will join us in Middle School."

Alicia was already talking to Jeanette about how amazing earth science will be. She was a fan of Simon's and Jeanette's and was glad that she could be friends with them. Finally Monica introduced herself to Eleanor and was talking about how much fun Home Economics would be in Middle School with her and Theodore. She was a Theodore and Eleanor fan also. The night went on and they all had so much fun laughing and talking about how different Middle would be than Elementary. Vanessa interrupted and flicked her hair in Alvin's face causing Brittany to almost lose it and pound her until Alvin and Sofia grabbed her.

Alvin got angry and looked at Brittany.

"Babe don't worry about her after today, she is moving away and won't be bothering us in middle school. Brittany! She is not worth it, will you please calm down. "

Vanessa giggled and approached Alvin touching his cap and lifting it up trying to kiss him. Alvin backed away and grabbed a glass of punch and poured it all over her.

"Go cool off! I have Brittany now and that is exactly how it will stay so leave us alone."

He grabbed Brittany and kissed her right on the lips! Brittany smiled and watched as Sofia and her sisters picked up Vanessa and threw her in the pool saying.

"Oh here let us help you clean up! Goodbye Vanessa!"

Vanessa screamed as she wiped her face off yelling.

"You three will get it come Monday morning! I am not leaving my mom decided not to take the job! You better watch your backs in school Monday you will pay!"

Sofia laughed.

"We'll be ready Vanessa! Mess with Brittany and Alvin again you will get an Australian-Style Beat Down! Goodbye Lass!"

Brittany smiled and high fived Sofia along with her sisters laughing. The party ended around ten o'clock and Dave picked them up.

"Okay girls and boys tomorrow we go school shopping. Ladies be up at ten and we will pick you and Miss Miller up at noon. Goodnight."

Alvin and his brothers walked them to the door and kissed them goodnight.

~Back at Steve's house~

Sofia and her sisters were helping him clean up after the big party.

"We are friends with the Chipmunks and Chipettes ladies we have to make sure we stick with them and not turn our backs on them."

Her sisters all nodded and so did Steve. After they finished cleaning up Steve's father drove them home after he kissed Sofia goodbye.

~So the Summer Break ends with a bang, stay tuned for the next story and back to School~


End file.
